


A Good Day to Die

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/F, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Though it's not a sad thing, Valkyrie AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna knew her place was on the battlefield, right in the thick of the fighting.  She was born into battle and she would die in battle.</p><p>Valkyrie AU prompt from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from the Elsannaheadcanon tumblr
> 
> "Valkyrie AU! Badass Anna dies in battle, and down from the clouds come the Valkyrie to bring her soul to Valhalla. She's taken by a beautiful, pale-haired woman who possessed the same unearthly grace of all Valkyries, and when the time comes to dismount, it takes a while before she's willing to let the woman out of her embrace. She doesn't expect to see any of the Valkyries again, so it comes as a surprise when she bumps into the woman the next 'day'. "My name's Elsa. And you?"
> 
> I sorta ran with the idea and it exploded.

The steady beat of the horses hooves on the dirt track lulled it's rider into a peaceful state of mind, clearing away the cobwebs and the last of the mornings hangover. The celebrating and drinking had gone on all night long, mugs never went empty, plates heaped with various meats and fish. Toasts to her name still rang in her head, bringing a wide grin to chapped lips.

“ _To Anna Wolffsdotter! Those traitorous gits still dunno know what hit them!”_

The battle was short but ruthless, once Anna had gotten onto the field the ground was quickly soaked with the blood of the enemy. She didn't usually get in the middle of clan squabbles but she hadn't had a decent fight in quite a while. Besides the point that the other side had started gutting kids she slaughtered them without remorse.

Reaching a gloved hand upward, Anna tossed her red hair back over her shoulder. She grimaced at the thought of trying to braid it back up and decided to just let it hang free, once she and her mount Alvis stopped for the night then would she fix the mass of unruly waves.

A change in the wind brought the smell of the sea and smoke in Anna's direction, the dappled gray draft horse halting and pawing at the ground. Standing up in the saddle, she shielded her eyes from the sun to see the beginning of smoke just up the way, a mile perhaps two. Without a second thought she gripped the reins in one hand and kicked the drafts sides.

“Yah!” Alvis surged forward, hooves churning up the ground underneath him.

Anna went over the list of her weapons as she directed the massive beast ever closer to the rising plumes of smoke. The yew longbow was not an option, she had ruined the string by choking a man after she'd snuck up on him. Long spear was strapped to her back and the thick wooden round shield bound in iron secured tightly to Alvis's flank. Her trusty long seax was at her waist, the sheath well oiled and cared for.

Reaching the peak of a grassy hilltop she pulled Alvis to a stop, Anna couldn't help the growl escaping her.

A small village was nestled in a shallow valley that led to a small cove where the small fishing boats are nothing but burned husks. From her vantage point Anna could see that the raiders were in the tail end of their rampage, setting fire to the low buildings and other pointless damage.

Fifteen of them, maybe twenty. Easy pickings Anna thought with a grin, still good forethought to keep all her leather and iron gear on.

Noticing them heading back to their ship moored in the cove, she spurred Alvis down the hillside and slid her spear off her back.

In mere moments the great draft horse barreled down the center of the village with Anna perched in the stirrups, spear at the ready and red hair waving in the wind like a banner. A grin splitting her face as the unstoppable force that was Alvis bore down on their first two victims.

With a great cry she thrust the steel point through the back of the first raiders neck, the spear tearing out the side of it. Blood gushed freely from the wound soaking the patched leather armor, tearing the steel back out the head snapped back as the body fell bonelessly to the ground. Twirling the pole, she swung the shaft down on her other side, upon the back of the other mans neck. A sickening crack let her know that the bones had shattered, dropping the raider instantly.

Looking ahead Anna spotted another group trying to drag some of the village women towards the cove, with a snarl she gripped the spear and pulled back her arm. Not wanting to hurt the women kicking and screaming on the ground she took careful aim. Muscles tensing she threw the long spear with a great heave and it flew through the air, the wind whistling from the speed.

With a thud it slid through the foremost raiders chest to spear the gut of the one behind him. Anna grinned wickedly as they both fell over, their grips loosening on the captives. Knowing she couldn't reclaim the weapon she reached back across Alvis's flank and unhooked the thick round shield. Dropping the reins around the saddle horn she secured the shield on her left arm and unsheathed the long seax, the blade catching the afternoon light.

Putting pressure on Alvis's side she maneuvered him directly in the path of another pair of raiders who had turned to see what was going on. The draft was heading for them straight on and the men seemed frozen in place as he bared down on them. Bracing herself in the saddle Anna gave a signal to Alvis and the breakneck pace switched to a skidding halt mere paces from the fools. Another squeeze and the dappled gray reared onto his hind legs, hooves the size of dinner plates lashed out and smashed repeatedly into the head and chest area. Once the men had fallen dazed to the ground Alvis let his full weight crush the fragile bodies underneath.

There was a satisfying cracking sound as the skulls broke and shattered into pieces, blood and brains spraying out from under heavy hooves. Squeezing her legs into his sides, Anna spurred Alvis forward ignoring the crunching noise from underneath them. Looking further down the path it seemed that the rest of the raiding party was finally aware of something happening behind them. She could hear yells and shouts, panic easily read in their voices.

Anna couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up past her lips, no amount of preparation would help these fools. Twirling the long seax in her right hand, she leaned forward in the saddle urging Alvis back into a slow loping canter down the slight hill. Noting that the houses were closing in on the path to the beach, Anna kept her shield arm at the ready. Keeping all her senses open they made their way past the low huts.

A snapping to her right had Anna twisting her torso and catching the shadow of a body leaping at her out of the corner of her eye. Without really thinking she brought the seax's blade upward, sliding like butter through leather and muscle. Wide glassy eyes stared into her own as the raiders blood drained out from beneath her hand, with a great shove she pushed the body backwards to slide off her blade.

_Seven down._

Without a change of pace she flicked her wrist quickly, the blood arcing from the tip of her seax. Glancing at the blade she saw the red gleaming brightly under the sunlight, her gloves and iron arm-guard spattered heavily. She was going to have to thoroughly clean everything after this, no doubt about it.

A yell from up ahead brought Anna back to the present, the fool was running down the narrow path with just a simple hand axe. Shifting her weight to the side, Anna leaned over to her right almost being parallel to the ground. Coming upon the unlucky raider she swiped her blade upwards slicing the open flesh from hip to shoulder, his intestines sliding out from the wound. She slammed her spiked iron shoulder guard into the poor soul as Alvis kept her momentum going full force. Rolling her shoulder in it's socket, she pulled her weight back up into the saddle settling her weight firmly in the seat.

The trickle of bumbling idiots was annoying her.

Even now another one was making it's way towards her, she wasn't even going to dignify using her seax. With a swift kick she pressed Alvis faster to meet the idiot before he could get away, coming up on his side she brought her boot out of the stirrup and slammed the heel into the poor fool's nose. The sound of cartilage splintering, she knew there was enough force behind it to send all the shattered pieces into his brain.

Finally the beach was in sight and Anna could see the rest of the raiding party and their leader. Despite the distance she still fixed the large man with a stare knowing he's the final one. She mentally planned out the next few altercations, though even she knew that not everything would follow through exactly.

The last of the buildings gave way to the open sand of the beach and the clear blue skies. Down the slight slope the duo went, sand flying out from underneath them. Coming up on the first unfortunate soul on the sand, Alvis was given the signal to pick up his steps higher letting his hooves reach out farther to trample the body into the sand.

After Alvis passed over the remains, Anna took the opportunity to slide off the back of the saddle and let her steed run out from underneath her. Giving a hearty slap to his rump as he passed, Alvis veered off away from the group and heading towards the village.

Flexing her fingers on the hand grip of her shield, she eyed the last five raiders. They formed a loose circle around her weapons drawn and at the ready, their leader staying back to watch a wicked smirk gnarled and twisted from the scars he bore. The first two came at her from the sides at the edges of her vision. Widening her stance to better balance herself, the first raider reached her on the left wielding a light throwing spear. As he got closer she watched the spear dipped to the side and within a moment she slid her shield against the tip of it pushing the rest of it to the side, moving in to his personal space. Bringing up her sword hand she bashed the hilt of her seax into the unsuspecting mans head knocking him out cold.

Pivoting on her heel she brought the shield back up in a heavy swing. Putting power behind it as the iron bound edge slammed into the throat of the raider who had come up behind her with arms raised over his head, ready to strike down with the double headed axe. The weapon dropped from loose fingers landing with a dull thud into the sand. Anna grinned viciously as she watched him fall to his knees, blood spilling in thick trails from his mouth.

She was unsurprised as a war cry came up from behind her and with a roll of her eyes she simply stepped back onto the end of the spear lying in the sand. A wet squelch followed by a gurgling cry reached her ears, looking over her shoulder to the idiot who foolhardily ran himself into the iron tip of the upended spear.

“Oh you? Yeah, whatever.” _Thirteen down, three to go._

The last two of the circle had moved next to each other, nervous expressions on their faces as they fidgeted with the weapons they held. Simple sword and a hand axe, not much of a challenge for her but Anna was not one to discriminate amongst raiders. They ransacked and pillaged a small village, left it to burn and the people themselves to rot among the dead. She would make it quick at least, even if they truly did not deserve it.

Crouching slightly she merely stared down the men before her playing with the grip of the hilt on the seax, the blade still dripping some blood.

With barely a second thought she rushed the two men, panic showing readily on their faces as they backed up a step giving Anna plenty of room. She thrust her seax into the chest of the first man, the blade sliding between ribs easily and puncturing a lung, possibly the heart. Dropping down to the ground to dodge a lackluster swipe from the other one, she slid the boot knife from it's hidden sheath. Anna gripped it tightly and stabbed it upward into his gut. A twitch of her wrist and it slid out easily, intestines and blood pouring out from the gaping wound she left behind.

Standing back onto her feet she casually gripped the hilt of her seax and let the dead raider slide off the slim blade.

Rolling her neck to loosen the knot in the muscles she turns to the last man standing. He was wearing heavier leather armor across his chest, though his legs were covered more in iron guards and spiked. She would have to watch those. As well as the giant broadsword strapped across the large mans back.

“Such a tiny welp to take out my band of loyal men.” His voice was rough and gravely, grated on her nerves.

“Loyal? More like a bunch of gutless bastards following a foolish fuckwit.” She sneered at the man, unimpressed. “You attacked this village when I was around and I will not tolerate your utter bullshit. I don't even want to know your name because it means nothing to me when I send you to Hel.”

A deep laugh was the only response she received as he slung the broadsword off his back, she responded in kind with readying her own seax and shield.

“Then let us begin, little welp.”

With more speed she thought he could pull off the leader sprang at her, swinging the giant blade in a downward motion. Anna leaped backwards, her feet digging into the sand. Spinning around she maneuvered herself back to face him, immediately blocking a side swing from the broadsword with her shield. The wood splintering and cracking under the weight, the momentum was enough to jar her bones and she could feel the blade against her skin.

Growling low in her throat she swiped her long seax upwards into his side, slicing the leather and skin open before stabbing it farther into his side. The man ripped his broadsword out of her shield tearing away large chunks of the wood and slicing even more of her arm up. She snarled, unclenching her shield hand and dropping it to the sandy beach, blood dripping down her fingers.

Anna lunged off to the side out from underneath the shadow of this giant of a man. Holding her arm close against her side she circled him, eyes catching every movement and every twitch he made. Noticing his lack of care for the wound she inflicted, Anna knew she had to hit him hard and take him out fast. He had too much power and could swing that sword of him too easily.

“I expected better then just a scratch, welp!” He let out a great guffaw, casually swinging his sword with a single hand.

A snarl twisted her lips and she dashed forward as quick as she could. Reaching the giant quickly Anna thrust the thin blade up into his chest from right below the ribs, twisting it to cut anything she could reach.

Anna sneered at the look of confusion on his face and he dropped to his knees, blood already starting to dribble out the sides of his mouth.

“Never take your eyes off your opponent,” She gave one last hard shove with her seax, before pulling it out harshly. “Enjoy Hel, honorless swine.” With those final words she slid the blade across his throat before shoving a boot hard against the large chest, slamming his body down into the sand.

Breathing heavily she resisted the urge to bash his head in with her boot. Leaning her head back to take in the sunlight against her face, Anna relaxed her stance. The adrenaline was still coursing through her veins and her heartbeat roaring in her ears but still she rested, glad the fight was finally over.

Pain ripped through her chest, eyes wide she looked down to see a spear tip protruding through her leather chest piece. Another jolt of pain followed as the spear was pulled back out of her body. She watched as her lifesblood started to pour out from the hole, trailing down the front of her armor.

There was a muffled voice behind her, but the words couldn't penetrate the hazy fog around her mind. Anna knew she would only have one shot to attempt this. Tightening the grip on her seax she spun around quickly, swinging the blade in a sideways arc.

Her aim was true.

She watched through blurry vision as the raiders head slid from his neck, the rest of it's body falling to the side. Anna spit on the body, blood dribbling down her chin. Bringing up her free hand to shakily wipe the blood away she turned back towards the sea.

She half fell to her knees to rest heavily in the sand, her breath coming out in shorter and shorter pants. Black spots began dancing in her vision, the edges starting to blur and darken even more. Her limbs were feeling heavy and sluggish, it was with great difficulty that she thrust her seax into the sand.

Anna knew what was happening, though perhaps not this soon in her lifetime. Most would panic or be afraid of what will happen. She grinned to herself, even as the breath could barely fill her lungs.

“It is....an...honor...to die...today..” Anna gasped out the words, blood clogging her throat and lungs.

Her world faded to black, the darkness wrapping around her bringing comfort and peace.

\----------

“Anna Wolffsdotter. It's time to go.”

Teal eyes blinked in confusion, head twisting to see the beach bright and clear. The voice had startled her with it's gentleness lined with steel.

“Anna.” There it was again. Looking up she finally saw the owner of the person calling her name. The warrior could barely help but stare at the beauty standing in front of her with a gauntlet covered hand extended towards her.

Gleaming silver armor hugged the slim figure of the woman, it covered most of her body leaving only the pale skin of her midriff and the upper portion of her chest bare. Though it was the woman's face that held Anna's more. Blue eyes as clear and sharp as the ice far up in the frozen north, framed in a beautiful face with skin that looked to only be touched by moonlight. White blonde hair tied in a thick braid draped gracefully over a shoulder.

Anna's fingers itched to drag themselves through the thick blonde bangs. Usually women never caught her attention as much as this one standing there in front of her, but she knew there was a problem.

“You're a Valkyrie.” That came out a bit more blunt then she would have wanted.

A small smile played on those pink lips, like she was expecting that question.

“I am and you've been chosen. Valhalla awaits.” The Valkyrie kept her hand out and Anna took it without a second thought, if only to come into contact with her.

Fingers tightened around hers as she was lead over to the gleaming white mare waiting patiently on the beach behind it's rider. The Valkyrie mounted the mare with ease and with a gentle tug Anna was pulled up behind her.

“Hold on tight.” Anna paused at this, not wanting to seem like a creep and place her hands wherever on this beautiful woman. Gently she placed her hands on the slim silver belt, looping her fingers in the leathers straps.

Ice blue eyes stared at her with a mixture of curiosity and mirth, before suddenly they were airborne flying through the sky at great speeds. Anna couldn't help the strangled cry as she clung to the back of the Valkyrie, her arms wrapped tightly around the slim waist.

She felt more then heard the chuckle through the warm back in front of her. A burning in her cheeks made Anna hide her face between the metal shoulder guards. Closing her eyes tightly against the wind rushing over them, she barely could keep track of time passing and it seemed like they were flying for eternity.

The change in angle made Anna realize they were heading down. Down to what she didn't know but her stomach was flip flopping more then enough make her be glad that the flight was nearly over.

With barely a moments notice the mare landed on solid ground, Anna let out the breath she didn't know how long she was holding in. The sound of mugs slamming on tables and drinking songs heartily sung reached her ears, the smell of meats and fresh bread had her stomach growling. But she had no interest in moving quite yet or even letting go of the beautiful Valkyrie who she could feel was staring at the top of her head with those intense eyes.

A gloved hand rested on her arm squeezing it gently and Anna knew it was time to let go, no matter how desperately she didn't. Releasing her grip she slid down off the side of the mare to stand at the knee of the Valkyrie who hadn't released her arm.

Anna looked up into a smiling face and curious eyes, wondering if she should ask for a name to at least know who holds such a grip on her soul.

Just as she was about to ask, the Valkyrie gave her arm a final squeeze and released her. The white mare bounded into the sky and disappeared into the clouds, leaving Anna to stand and stare hoping beyond everything that she would return.

\----------

Anna couldn't tell how much time had passed. Valhalla never seemed to end in it's training, drinking, and all sorts of festivities. There wasn't really a day or night in this place and it was a blessing and curse to her. She had taken to spending her time outside in the yard, mostly practicing and cleaning her gear. It kept her mind occupied some of the time, but thoughts of that blonde Valkyrie invaded her mind.

Today she was down by one of the smaller ponds, resting on a bench in parts of her armor a simple tunic covering her chest bindings. The arm guards and chest piece were laid out on a large blanket while she rubbed down the iron shoulder guards with a thin piece of hide. Anna's hands were scrubbing and polishing away meticulously, but her mind was wandering once again to thoughts of silver armor and smooth skin.

She was so caught up that she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her. Pausing in her polishing, Anna realized she was being watched. Looking up she saw the pale Valkyrie standing merely a foot away with that small smile on her lips, watching her.

Anna was startled enough that she jumped up from her seat, pieces of her armor falling from her lap onto the grass below. Twisting her hands around the smooth hide, she fidgeted under the intent stare of the Valkyrie. She wasn't expecting to ever see her again. A pale hand was extended towards her and Anna gently grasped it in her own, tiny shocks of electricity spread from the simple touch.

“My name's Elsa.”

Anna smiled, thinking that now eternity would be better spent getting to know everything about Elsa the Valkyrie.


End file.
